Dobutsu Sentai Kibaranger
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: A new enemy attacks Neo-Earth, so the TNG Kids become a new Super Sentai!


Dobutsu Sentai Kibaranger

My senior, Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Super Sentai is owned by Toei and Bandai Japan, I own my OCs, I don't own anything else, Valve and Portal 2 owns Wheatley.

Please Support the upcoming release of _"Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger"_!

Chapter 1: Fight for Justice!

"_Ah Mou!" _said a voice in perfect Japanese. The person who said this was a tall black bat with red markings and red hair, along with white fuzz on his chest, red gloves and red/white boots. This was the son of Shadow and Rouge, Saint. He was missing his lucky eagle feather he got from his uncle on his mother's side, Dusk, "Where the heck is it!?" he spoke until "Ah, there it is." he said as he pulled out a brown feather with a white tip and he tidied his room up and placed the eagle feather on his desk. And he saw strange men in black drag off his sister, Topaz "Hey! Whoever you are, we're not interested in joining whatever organization you are in!" he said until one of them dragged him off, as well as Dante.

Elsewhere, at Angel Island

"WHO ARE YOU!?" said Stanley as he and Anna are taken away, and they are loaded into a truck.

Elsewhere, in deep space, the Mechanical Army Garadon was flying over the planet of Mobius in their ship, Gigant Phantom. It was comprised of Wheatley, the ship computer, who was found floating in space in the form of an Aperture Science Core, who they hooked to a construct to GlaDOS' body. The master swordsman, Marador, Octanix, the monster-maker, Huntsman, the bounty hunter and skilled rifleman, Phantom, the assassin, and Zaradon, the leader, their goal is to create a new era of robots.

"Wheatley, report." said Zaradon.

"It seems we are over Earth right now." said Wheatley. And Zaradon said "Good, send Crocotron to make mincemeat out of those people." and a humanoid cyborg crocodile holding a pair of kukri descend to Mobius.

At Mobius

"Dobutsu Sentai?" said Stanley "Kibaranger?" said Topaz "The five of us are a Super Sentai?" said Saint. "Yes, Saint, you are KibaRed, Dante, you are KibaBlack, Stanley, you are KibaBlue, Topaz, you are KibaYellow, Anna, you are KibaPink." said Thomas with that, Saint smiled

At the lab

"WHOA!~Look at all this high-tech gear!" said Topaz and Stanley said "Go-Busters, eat your hearts out!" and Dante said "Amen to that." and Topaz looked at a yellow version of GaoBlack's suit, with a skirt. "Is this my suit?" said Topaz and Thomas said "Yep." and Topaz said "Nice!" and Saint looked at his suit, it looked like Red Falcon, but with GaoYellow's helmet. It was red, and it had claws on the gloves. "Sweeeet." he spoke as Stanley was looking at a blue and black version of GaoBlue's suit but with the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger's helmet. "Cool!" Anna was looking at a pink, crane themed suit. "Sweedles." she spoke "Whoa!" said Dante as he looked at his suit, it looked like GaoSilver with GekiViolet's helmet, it was jet black. And the alarm sounded, and Thomas handed Saint, Stanley, Dante, Topaz and Anna with strange phones that were a mix of the GaoPhones and GoseiKnight's Leon Cellular. "These are your Beast Phones." and they ran out

At the city

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA! Time to end somebody's life!**_" said Crocotron

"Hold it!" said a voice and Crocotron saw Saint, Stanley, Topaz, Sharp and Anna. _**"Hmm? 5 mere children!?"**_ and Saint, Topaz, Anna, Stanley, and Dante took out their Beast Phones and pressed the call button "Dobutsu Henshin!" they called out and they were clad in their suits.

"KibaRed!" said Saint as he posed

"KibaBlue!" said Stanley as he posed

"KibaYellow!" said Topaz as she struck a pose

"KibaBlack!" said Dante as he posed

"KibaPink!" said Anna as she posed

"Fighting for the freedom of Reploids, humanity and Mobianity!" said all 5 Kibarangers

"Dobutsu Sentai," said Saint

"KIBARANGER!" Said all 5 of them together as they all posed, then Crocotron got really angry. _**"Zormi!" **_He roared, then the grunts arrived, they resembled the Buglars from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, with the heads of the Gormin from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They are known as the Zormi _**"KILL THEM!" **_Roared Crocotron as the Zormi charged.

Elsewhere, at the Global Defense base.

"A Super Sentai group?" said Rouge "Whoa..." said Amy and Shadow said "I hope Saint and the others win."

Back at the city

("ROCKS" by JAM Project was playing in the background)

"HYA!" said Stanley as he kicked a Zormi in the chest, and he took out a gun similar to the ones used by the Timerangers. "Beast Blaster!" he spoke as he fired blue lasers "Beast Blade!" he said as he pulled out a sword similar to the one used by the Gaorangers, but with the blade of the sword used by the Timerangers. And started slashing each and every Zormi, the others did the same. Crocotron was now all alone.

"_**Now I'm really mad!" **_he spoke as the Kibarangers pulled out their personal weapons

"Wolf Kukri!" said Dante as he pulled out a kukri themed after a wolf

"Bull Ax!" said Topaz as she took out a yellow, bull-themed version of Mammoth Ranger's ax.

"Crane Bowgun!" said Anna as she took out a crane-themed crossbow.

"Shark Scythes!" said Stanley as he took out a pair of blue miniature scythes with shark heads on the bottom of the handles.

"Hawk Sword!" said Saint as he pulled out a red version of GaoYellow's weapon and they all merged them together to form a cannon

"Dobutsu Bazooka!" they said all-together, and Dante, Topaz, Anna, Stanley and Saint aimed and Saint pulled it's trigger "Dobutsu Crash!" he spoke as the cannon fired a shot that lanced through Crocotron _**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **_Crocotron screamed as he fell backwards, before exploding "Yeah!" said Anna as she cheered. "Wait!" said Topaz "I have seen a lot of Gokaiger, Go-Busters, Shinkenger, Go-Onger, and Goseiger, in every Super Sentai series, the monster of the weak often grows to giant size, and we have to fight it in a giant robot!" she said and Crocotron spoke "_Meus vita, rege, pro nefario coepto..." _as he grew to giant size "Like that." said Topaz and 5 giant robot animals arrived, a red falcon, a white crane, a black wolf, a blue shark, and a yellow bull. The red falcon looked like GaoFalcon but with Cybeast Falzar's wings, the blue shark looked like GoseiShark, but with GaoShark's head. And they all flew towards the Kibarangers, who then leapt in, and Saint said "OK, here goes!" and all five Kibarangers called out

"Dobutsu Gattai!"

Then, the falcon's legs folded into the underbelly, the bull transformed into legs, which started running at high speed as the falcon attached on, then the shark's tail-fin split in half and both halves folded back, as the head of the shark flipped upside down and lowered to the side. A hand folded out of the underside, the wolf's mouth opened all the way wide and both jaws moved back as the hand sprang out, then the legs and tail folded in as magnetic connectors attached both arms to the side of the falcon, then the crane's head and tail folded as the face appeared, the head looked like that of the Karakura Shogun from "Kakuranger", but with green eyes as it attached to the falcon's back, as the Kibarangers attached their Beast Phones to the control pannel "Kansei!" said Saint "Kibaren-Oh!" said all five of them. Crocotron spoke _**"The bigger they are, the harder they'll fall!" **_as he charged at Kibaren-Oh, who evaded in time. **_"WHAT THE HECK!?" _**And the robot gripped the handle of a sword "Dobutsu Ken!" said Stanley as the robot pulled out a sword that resembled the Kagaku Ken, with the blade of SaiDaiOh's sword. And Crocotron had his arms sliced off, "Dobutsu Ken!" said Saint and all 5 Kibarangers yelled "Big Bang Final!" and the blade of the Dobutsu Ken began to be enveloped in a golden light, and the robot slashed Crocotron multiple times, Crocotron began to spark with electricity. _**"Why me!? WHY NOW!? C...CURSE YOU, KIBARANGERS!" **_Crocotron said before exploding.

Back at Global Defense

Thomas, with the Regular Show gang, as well as Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Knuckles and GlaDOS, who had become a reploid that resembled Aile from Megaman ZX Advent, but with white clothes and hair, as well as yellow eyes, stood. "_Let us hope that the_ _Kibarangers protect us all, because someday, we may need the help of these 4 gentlemen." _she spoke as she showed files of Saint's older brother, Tsubame, Dante's older brothers, Alucard and Galen Marek, and Anna and Stanley's brother, Aaron.

Next time, on _Dobutsu Sentai Kibaranger_

The Kibarangers arrive at Duel Academy

Topaz-"I summon Sailor Moon in Attack Mode!"

Meanwhile, the Mechanical Army Garadon is on the attack!

Zaragost-"Attack, Arachnotron!"

Arachnotron-"Yessir!"

Can The Kibarangers trounce this sinister spider?

Find out on Chapter 2: School Daze


End file.
